Too Many Left Behind
by Xx A Misguided Ghost xX
Summary: This is a group of poems written in honor of all the warriors that have fallen. Please read and review! If you will, please request cats. Rated T for blood and death
1. Words Left Unsaid

_Hi Everyone! So, this is my poem story type thing. I will write poems for my favorite characters and if you like my poems and want me to do one for a cat you like, request it in your reviews!_

_Okay, this first one is for one of my favorite kittehs, and I love her, so yeah._

**Silverstream**

**-Words Left Unsaid-**

_Today I left him_

_Alone and afraid_

_Two kits and a secret that has been said_

_He begged me not to go_

_To stay with him and wait_

_But I knew it was time_

_And my cindered colored friend was too late_

_"Forgive me my love_

_I have left you here,_

_But promise me Graystripe_

_You'll take care of my dears_

_Our two lovely kits_

_now without a mother,_

_My sweet little girl_

_And her strong brother_

_I will miss you my darling_

_My hope and my strength_

_I will see you one day, Graystripe_

_and please, don't forget me._

_My pride and joy, take care_

_for this is my end."_

_I could only think my words, as I slowly bled to death._

_Today, I left my love_

_with words left unsaid_

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Honeyfern**

-The End of the Beginning-

A slinking shadow

And the peaceful briar

My dear love, I had to

I remember the bite,

The venom

The pain

I remember her face

And the scream I made

I still hear your voice

As I lie on my side

Dying

Waiting for StarClan to release me

All I can think is how much I love you

And how much I need you

"Berrynose, do not mourn me

I shall watch you from the stars

I will be with my love

I will never be far."

I whispered in his ear, as he bent over me

"Honeyfern please don't leave"

He whimpered and cried

"Berrynose, listen

I've already died"

**What do you think? Too much? Not enough? Let me know in your reviews!**


	3. World So Cold

**Mosskit**

-World So Cold-

Momma led the way, her blue pelt gleaming

An adventure as the snow was streaming!

Suddenly, I fell cold

I lied down in the snow, my life already sold

"I'm scarred and lonely"

I mumbled in the air

"Mommy, I'm weak and it's snowing!"

I screamed at my mom and felt her heart tear

"Mosskit, my darling, stay with me now!"

She begged

"Mommy, I see light"

I said.

She began to whimper and lick me all over

I drifted into a never ending slumber

"Mosskit, it's time for you to go. . ."

A voice came to me

I began to walk slow

And opened my eyes to see

"Where am I?"

I asked, filled with fear

"You're in StarClan,

Now rest my dear."

I could hear my mother,

Sobbing and weeping

I sighed and padded away

_I'm just sleeping_

**Oh my gosh! I love this one! It is so, so, so sad! Let me know how YOU liked it in your oh-so-enjoyed reviews!**


	4. The Hawk Hearted Wind

-The Hawk Hearted Wind-

**Moonflower**

The scent of

Blood

Herbs

Death

They all surround me as I try my best

I can do no more

I listened to the goose

I followed my heart

And I was set loose

Now, in this wrongly committed crime

I lie down slowly

I'm running out of time

I stare at those sun filled eyes

The ones I had done wrong by

I can only sigh and look at my girls

It is my time to die

But remember this

You've always made me proud

My blue diamond

And my fluffy little cloud

I will watch over you

I shall be with you

As will save you from harm

When it comes too close

Remember I love you

And remember my words

I will be by your side

For that,

That is my oath

_**If you don't understand the title, Moonflower, Bluefur/star and Snowfur's mother, was killed by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. With that said, please review and let me know what you think! Please! Don't be afraid to leave long reviews! I love reading them!**_

_** -Sunmist**_


	5. Ash Filled Water

-Ash Filled Water-

**Ashfur**

Memories

Pain

Love

Hatred

It all comes back to me as I look at the water

I see that sweet sorry face

The one I had once loved

I knew the secret of her kits

That day she came back and my heart shattered in a million bits

Now

I feel weight crush me

I was simply too blind to see

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry," I whispered in the air

"I really did love you; I really did care"

"You'll never tell our secret!"

A voice hisses in my ear

I was giving up; I didn't care

She goes for the killing bite,

I finally see her come in sight

The green eyed black girl

The one with hatred in her eyes

I see her life, all the broken ties

She believed she was pure, she believed she was kind

I knew the secret had shattered the holly's dream

Her burning fire smothered, her life unraveled from the seam

"Die!" she hissed and bit down hard

The pain was horrid, like a glass shard

My body slipped in the river

And was washed away

Now

I look at the water

And see that black furred face

"I had to do it Ashfur" she whispered in the air

Today the holly killed me,

But it's too late to care

**How did you like it? I had fun writing it! So, here is my question for ya.**

**Did Ashfur go to StarClan or The Dark Forest? Let me know what you think of the question and this poem in your treasured reviews! Thank you! **

**P.S. If you want, recommend cats. I'm working on these cats already: Swiftpaw, Scrouge, Hollyleaf, Hawkfrost, Russetfur, Rippletail, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Skywatcher, Redtail, Cloudstar and Birdflight!**


	6. Bleeding Kin

Now, everyone wants a bad guy, and this cat was easiest to write for, so here he is!

**Hawkfrost**

-Bleeding Kin-

It's all his fault

He cared too much

He wanted to be good

To be loyal and such

He's stupid and dumb

For choosing his Star

Oh, my dear brother

We could have gone far!

But you chose him over me

And my blood was drained

It flowed from me

And the lake was stained

"Look what you did!

You weak, helpless tom

You killed me, you're brother!

But death is still to come!"

My life drained from me,

But I can say I smirked

For death wasn't over

Danger still lurked

**Okay, it is short and not amazing, but I think it turned out okay. I have to say, I never really liked Hawkfrost or Mothwing for that matter, but oh well! Please, let me know what YOU think in your reviews! **


	7. Water Shall Destroy Me

Here is to one of my favorite cats. She gave up so much, her whole story is sad.

**Bluestar**

-Water Shall Destroy Me-

I felt that pain

The life he now gained

It was slipping now

I never imagined; I never knew how

That crazy cat had told me that this was how I would end

I just didn't know it was so close; it was just around the bend

Mosskit, I'm sorry

I led you to your death all those moons ago

I hadn't planned it

And I miss you so!

Mistyfoot, my dear

You're so beautiful and sweet

And you have my fire

It can't be beat!

Stonefur, my boy

Be careful and wait

I left you all

But now it's too late

Oakheart, my love

I will see you soon

I remember the day I left

My heart in ruins

Snowfur, my sister

Whitestorm has grown

A warrior once a kit

Fireheart, my friend, I only have one prayer for you

Take care of our Clan

And love them like I do

Now

I think back to all those days

All the deaths in the Greenleaf rays

Goosefeather, you were right

It is all in sight

I can finally see

Water did destroy me

**Okay, as I ws writing this, I began to think. I know, you're thinking- OH NO! SUNMIST IS THINKING!-**

**Yes, I'm thinking. Bluestar, also known as Bluefur, had a prophesy given to her saying that fire alone will save the clan, but water will destroy her. Now, a lot of people think that she drowned, so water did destroy her, but I think it is more complex than that.**

**She had kits with Oakheart, who just happens to be from the water clan RiverClan. She gave her kits to him, so she could become deputy and then leader. Then, she was dragged into the gorge in the Old Forest by one of the dogs from the pack. Now, she did die from water, but here is my question.**

**Was the prophesy warning about her death or the pain of loosing her kits? You can tell me what you think about my little question and this poem in your reviews!**

**-Sunmist**


	8. Crushing Lies

I've been getting a LOT of requests for this cat in reviews and over pm message, so here you go!

**Hollyleaf**

-Crushing Lies-

They say what they will

They do as they please

They just don't get it

They don't see it's real

I watch the others

Their moms

Their dads

Their happiness flies

Like it's on the wing of a dove

I just can't take it

I just can't hide

I need to get away

I have to keep my little pride

So today I slaughtered

Today I killed

Tomorrow I run

The deal is sealed

My Lion

My Jay

Forgive me you two

I can't lie anymore

This is what I need to do

That was my plan

That way dream

To run away and escape, but it was all came crashing down

When the tunnels fell from the seam

Now I lie here crumpled

Alone on the ground

My body is buried

And it's quiet; no sound

My life slips away

And all I do is cry

I hate the Leaf and the Squirrel

They made my life a lie

**Ta-da! Hollyleaf's death poem. *whispers "I don't think she's dead" end whisper***

**So, I hope you all liked it I hope to see some of your much loved reviews!**

**THEY MAKE MY HEART FEEL SUPER HAPPY!**

**Anyway, if you want, you may request a cat, but please, try to think outside the box. I have a lot of cats I'm working on right now, so try to think of old cats, or cats from the Super Editions.**

**Thank you!**

**-Sunmist**


	9. Sweet Terror

Like Hollyleaf, I've been getting a lot of requests for this little guy, so here you have it! Before you read on, I would like to say thank you all your support and for taking the time to read and review! It means so much to me I can't begin to put it into words, so without further a-do, here he is!

**Swiftpaw**

-Sweet Terror-

I watched her

I looked at the beast

I could only cry

As it bit her face

Rage seeks in, and I fling myself

I bite down hard

It yelped in pain

It turned on her

And it's teeth pierced me

I couldn't see

"Good-bye my love

My sweet Brightpaw

You're my hope

The last thing I saw

I bid you well

And hope you live

My life for yours

That's what I'll give"

I thought my words

As I died

I gave my life

So she could survive

**Dang! I'm getting a little teary eyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Well, I guess not fun, but the ideas came quickly. Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I did and hope to see some more reviews! **

**Thank you!**

**-Sunmist**


	10. It Isn't My Fault

**Alright, here is another bad cat. I hope you like it. I'm not so good with writing for bad cats, but I'm giving it a try!**

**Brokenstar**

-It Isn't My Fault-

It isn't my fault

Those kits weren't strong

It isn't my fault

That I wasn't taught right from wrong

It isn't my fault

That you were weak

It isn't my fault

No one stood up to speak

It isn't my fault

That I ruined your life

It isn't my fault

Your sins came back to stab you like a knife

It isn't my fault

You fell in love with him

It isn't my fault

You had me and your world became dim

It isn't my fault

I began to kill

It isn't my fault

To keep the shadows alive I had to steal

It isn't my fault

That I stood in your way like a wall

It isn't my fault

That I had to fall

It isn't my fault

That you were so weak you ran to hide

It is all your fault

That I died

**Wow, this didn't turn out all that bad! I'm actually kind of surprised by this one! If anyone forgot, Yellowfang, Brokenstar's mother, poisoned him to kill him. Wow, are you all as proud of this poem as I am? Please review!**

**-Sunmist**


	11. Too Little Too Late

**Hope you like this one!**

**Spottedleaf**

-Too Little Too Late-

I stared into those wild eyes

Filed with hated, devious despise

My fire hearted friend

I thank you for all the time we could spend

But it is my time, it is my end

Bluestar, my leader, thank you for being there

Thank you for all the joy and time we could share

I'm sorry I'm leaving the Clan so bare

But life isn't always fair

The storming sand, please don't hate me

Love can be blind to the point you can't see

But he loves you and his heart is free

Thank you for the joys, the love, and the hope

I know I have to leave, but trust me, you can cope

I must go now, but please just know

It wasn't Yellowfang; just another ShadowClan foe

I tried to fight, but couldn't hold on

I died today, a little after dawn

I hissed and yowled, but no one heard

I tried to call, but there wasn't one word

So hear this prayer and don't forget to pray

I love you all, but there is more to say

Being a warrior is more than a choice, it is a way

I hadn't planned on dying; it felt like any other day

StarClan planned it all

They knew what they were doing; they saw

I shall miss you all, but it is time to fall

I gave into death

And took one last breath

I shed a tear

But I died without fear

**Alright, so, at least each stanza rhymed! I always thought she should have lived, but I guess no one would have grown so close to Yellowfang. I don't know. The Erins knew what they were doing.**

**R.I.P Spottedleaf**

**Please review and let me know how you liked it!**

**-Sunmist **


	12. Smoking Fire

**Yellowfang**

-Smoking Fire-

I knew what I had to do

To go to the fire

And pay my dues

I race in and gag

And try to see

I spot him in the corner under a tree

"Stop your squirming!" I hiss though I'm scared

I helped him out; I really cared

We pushed on around the flames

I had to slow down

"Longtail, go straight!" I hissed to the blind

He didn't say a thing, just left me behind

I fell to the ground and started to cough

I knew it was my time

I had had enough

"Go ahead StarClan, release me; I'm ready"

I closed my eyes and gave one last breath

"Good-bye Fireheart, for this is my death

I must go now, I can not stay

"StarClan are coming, they're on their way"

As I slipped into darkness, I gave a smile

I thought of the flame colored tom and all that mouse bile

I opened my eyes to starry ground

And old love once lost now found

"Raggedstar." I smirked and looked at him with love

"Yellowfang, it's time

Your road has been rough

You made it through life through love and betrayal

But Yellowfang, love, you never did fail"

**Okay! I imagined that Raggedstar, Yellowfangs' forbidden mate and Brokenstars' father, greeted her into StarClan, so there you have it! Yellowfang died to save Longtail in the Old Forest and that is how I imagined it went. Please review and if you want to see me succeed, you can go tell your fanfiction friends that you like these poems and that they should read them! If not, I understand. Also, if you haven't read my other stories, **Night and Day: a Warrior story** and **The Sky's Rise **please, please, please read and review them! It makes me smile when I look at my stories and see more reviews. They just make my day! Thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you for your support in my writing!**

**-Sunmist**


	13. Rusting Russet

ShadowClan is my favorite Clan next to SkyClan and RiverClan, so I will admit, I was sad when Russetfur died.

R.I.P Russetfur!

Here it is!

**Russetfur**

-Rusting Russet-

I just wanted to make him proud

I loved him

The fearless black star

I just wanted him to notice

For him to care

I wanted him to see me

To know I was still there

I guess it all ended

That one fateful night

The Lions' sinking fangs

His claws

That sight

I know he didn't mean it

He didn't know his own strength

But StarClan, I had more

I could have gone the extra length!

But you know what you're doing

So I'll try not to question

But StarClan why?

Couldn't you have given me a few more seconds?

What's done is done

And can't be replaced

So ShadowClan don't mourn me

I'm in a better place

And Blackstar, my love

Please remember me

You always gave me life

You always made me see

I have to go now

I love you all

And Lionblaze don't worry

You didn't mean to make me fall

**So there it is; the Russetfur Poem! Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!**

**-Sunmist**


	14. The Death of Death

**Alright, people have been asking for a BAD cat, I gave you Hawkfrost, but it wasn't bad enough, so here is a cat every Warrior fan has heard of.**

**Scrouge**

-The Death of Death-

The burning fire

Rose form the dead

"I killed you!" I gasped

It was all I said

"You don't have StarClan

You don't have faith

You don't have life, you just ran"

The fire hissed and attacked

He was stronger than me

He was stronger than my pack

Blood drained me dry

I plead

I cry

I feel the pain I could no longer hide

Those innocent souls

I had taken aback

I had no goals

Peace is what I lack

I led my pack to war

And we fought with all our might

We bled, we hissed, we became sore

But all our work brought pain and fright

I die on the ground

With nowhere to go

It may be silent

But you should know

I have died, but even since

My memory will unwind your mind from the seams

Your soul will be shattered; your heart will be minced

And I will haunt your dreams

I will follow you in your mind and you'll always be tense

**Alright, to start off, if you don't know what 'minced' means, it is basically dicing finely.**

**Second, I can't say this is my best work, but I think the last stanza really brings out his evil side and line of thought, so hey, it isn't all bad. Let me know what you think in your much-loved reviews! Thank you!**

**-Sunmist**


	15. Deadly Dam

**-Deadly Dam-**

**Rippletail**

A creature with brown fur

This journey I have been sent

They rush at me and it becomes a blur

I had a choice and I went

I drown in fur and water

I began to feel bad

We had went there to slaughter

But as I died, I was only mad

I died to save my Clan

I can't hide

I chose to stand

And fall with pride

We all have that day

When we can run and hide

When there is no way we can stay

Face death with an open mind

**Okay, so, I didn't know a lot about Rippletail, but I thought he deserved something.**


	16. I Shall Go On

**Warning! : **If YOU HAVEN'T READ FIRESTAR'S QUEST, YOU WILL _**NOT**_ UNDERSTAND THIS!

**-I Shall Go On-**

**Skywatcher**

My time was up

The fire came

I had enough,

but it wasn't in vain

/\/\/\/\

I smiled with peace

And looked to the sky

The pain would cease

And I would die

/\/\/\/\

The sand and fire

Came to me

The believed I wasn't a liar

And I could see

/\/\/\/\

They were the hope, the strength, the life

With their help

The sky would survive

/\/\/\/\

They try to get me to stay

To hold on wait

And tell me it's okay

But I've already accepted my fate

/\/\/\/\

I walked to the light

And gave a sigh

But it all felt right

I had the chance to say good-bye

/\/\/\/\

**I loved Skywatcher and felt bad when he died and thought he deserved some kind of remembrance, so here he is! He got to see SkyClan rebuilt, which is all he wanted, so yay him! I want to thank you all for your support and have a few favors to ask of you.**

**Please review!**

**Please tell your friends about my stories/poems as they can come read and review too!**

**Here is the big one. I want these stories to go far, so please go read and review and in your reviews, tell them Sunmist sent you.**

**The Children of the Three by Mapleclaw**

**Birdkit's Choice by ScrougeloverBirdwing**

**A Bird's Flight by ScrougeloverBirdwing**

**Drunken Witches and Angry Umbridge Wanabees by Chematis02**

**Dawn and Dusk: Book One: Scattered Stars by TalonfootandRipplestream4Ever**

**Shadows of The Night: Book One: The Disappearance by Nightkill**

**Darkness Within by Paintedmoon**

**The Unknown Pack in Phoenix by Dawnfrost**

**Into The Night by awesomesauses101**

**Color Splash by ScrougeloverBirdwing**

**Shadow on Ice by Iceshadow of ShadowClan**

**StarClan's choices? By Suntalon**

**Fallen Red Leaf by Moonblaze 13**

**Sugar, Snails, and some Other Stuff by the R.L. Sisters**

**The Shadows Within by Frostbreeze of RiverClan**

**I WILL HAVE MORE LATER! Please check these out in the meantime and tell them Sunmist sent you! Bye for now!**


	17. A Mothers' Love

**-A Mothers' Love-**

**Willowpelt**

A mothers' love

Lets her dream

And helps her think and to see

/\/\/\/\

A mothers' love

Lets her help her young

And lets her keep them safe and snug

/\/\/\/\

A mothers' love

Lets her watch her children sleep

Her love for them running deep

/\/\/\/\

A mothers' love

Will let her give her life

Because she loves them and it's right

/\/\/\/\

That's what I did

I gave my life

So my sooted kit could survive

/\/\/\/\

**How did I do? Was it good? Was it bad? I think it turned out cute. Do I make these too depressing? I happen to like them, but I've noticed a lot of people say they are close to tears. Is that good or bad? Tell me in your oh-so-adored reviews! I will have one for Sootfur, the kit Willowpelt died saving from a badger, soon. Wait. . . it just occurred to me that Willowpelt died saving Sootfur from a badger when he was an apprentice, and then when they arrived at the lake, he died in the badger attck. So either way, he died from a badger!**

**HOW RUDE!**

**Please review!**

**-Sunmist**


	18. Blood Stained Snow

**Snowfur**

-Blood Stained Snow-

I don't remember anything

Except for that monster

I couldn't do anything,

But pray and cling

To the black river as it passed her

And kit me

My body lied crumpled

Cold and broken

I couldn't do anything but leave

With words left unspoken

"I'm sorry my love, my raging thistle,

I'm sorry my son

I just had to run

I'm so sorry Bluefur, you have a great destiny

I need to close my eyes

I need to rest a bit

I will walk in your dreams

And hold you together

I won't let you fall

I'll be with you forever

My loving sister, there is so much to say

But please head my words

And don't forget to pray

StarClan be with you

And be where you go

I hope you remember me

I love you all so!

My sweet white son, my love, my sister

I can't be with you

Bluefur, this is my prayer

I hope you listen

For my sweet son's sake,

Don't fight with the thistle

**So there you have it. Snowfur's poem! If some one out there hasn't read Bluestar's Prophesy, Snowfur is her sister and Whitestorms' mom. Her mate was Thistleclaw who was Tigerclaw's mentor. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Also, please recommend cats! I have a lot that I will soon work on, but I want these to keep going, so request! Thank you!**

** -Sunmist **


	19. My Fall

**-My Fall-**

**Feathertail**

We all have our destiny

This is mine

All I can think as I jump

Is how I will end with one final thump

My world tuned dark

I lost my spark

I left my friends

But we all have our ends

Now I walk on a cloud

I see the ones I left and began to feel proud

My gray brother

Who has the caring heart of our mother

My loving dad

My death still made him sad

My sweet crow

His loss was hard I know

All I can do is sigh

I didn't want to die

"Feathertail, are you okay?"

Was all my mother could say

I nodded and glanced down

I remembered the fall; I remembered the sound

I could still feel my bones break

But now I know they made it to the lake

I died for them and for the Tribe

It killed me; it was the end of the line

I look at them now

My life for theirs had been allowed

I felt no sorrow

A bit of regret though

"Good-bye you all

I'm sorry I had to fall

I shall miss you

But it is what I had to do"

I said the words inside my head

I knew it was the beginning of the end

**I hope you all liked it. I had a few requests for it, so I hope you liked it and please review!**


	20. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**-Don't Forget to Remember Me-**

**Whitetorm**

Those sharp claws

Those deadly fangs

I went quickly

But felt all pains

I look at my leader

The glowing fire

He was brave and strong

He could build his empire

I can only slip into death

I swear I did my best

I take my last breath

And slip into never ending rest

I'm greeted by two

And they look sad

The white and the blue

Putting one paw in front of the other they pad

"Whitestorm, my son!" the white one said

As she stood by her sister on a path

I knew where the clouded path led

I turned to look back, but simply knew that first Tigerstar then Scrouge had punished the clans, but would feel the fires' rath

**Shame. I don't think I did Whitestorm justice here. He is one of my favorite cats though!**

**My Favorites:**

Bluefur/star

Whitestorm

Mousefur

Honeyfern

Feathertail

Silverstream

Graystripe

Sootfur

Sunfall/star (Bluestar's Prophesy)

Yellowfang (I love how mean she is, but it is because she cares! Like Mousefur!)

**My Least Favorites:**

Tigerclaw/star

Hawkfrost

Darkstripe

Onestar (I liked Onewhisker)

Firestar (I never really cared for him, but he was okay as a warrior)

Daisy (ugh!)

Spiderleg (stupid crowfood eater has kits and hardly talks to him!)

Pinestar (Bluestar's Prophesy and Tigerclaw/stars' father)

Toadstep (I don't like him or his father!)

Thistleclaw (Whitestorms' stupid father)

**So, let me know what you think of this poem and let me know what your top ten favorite and least favorite cats are! Thanks!**

**-Sunmist**


	21. The Storm

**Here is too my favorite tom in all of Warriors history! I redid this because the poem I wrote earlier just didn't do him justice.**

**-The Storm-**

**Whitestorm**

I felt the fangs and the claws

Razor sharp; piercing me like saws

/\/\/\/\/\

He had no right

I died in the fight

/\/\/\/\/\

The fire will kill

But my pain lasted still

/\/\/\/\/\

"Protect them well

I fought for them with pride and fell"

/\/\/\/\/\

I couldn't help but picture her

Willowpelt, my love, and everything we were

/\/\/\/\/\

She and found me

And made me see

/\/\/\/\/\

Life was important and good

And I could make it everything it should

/\/\/\/\/\

I met her on a cloud

I was lost but now found

/\/\/\/\/\

I felt no regret as I left

It was time for me to rest

/\/\/\/\/\

**I wanted to honor my favorite fallen warrior and I'm a bit disappointed I haven't written this sooner! I think it turned out well and I like it. Please, go and check out some poems I beta read by **_Lark's Song._

**Also, please review and let me know what you think! **_Also, how did Rainwhisker die?_


	22. Haunted Ending

**I guess I just really love Whitestorm's family. I love Willowpelt, Snowfur, Bluestar, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail and Sootfur! WOW!**

**-Haunted Ending-**

**Sootfur**

My mother saved me

Once before

A blundering black and white paw

And I breathe no more

/\/\/\/\/\

I walk slowly, with regret and fear

She meets me in the star

For they were near

I felt so close and yet so far

/\/\/\/\/\

I bury my nose in her fur

I looked at her, my mother, my friend

She looks sad, but she began to purr

"Sootfur, darling, this is your end"

/\/\/\/\/\

A large white figure follows, his pace is slowed

I knew him as my father, the raging white storm

He loved me, for this I know

Their deaths were hard and I had forever mourned

/\/\/\/\/\

They padded close

And whispered a sweet hello

She smelled of mint and rose

He reminded me of what I had left below

/\/\/\/\/\

I wanted to go back

To be there and see

I would miss them; it's a fact

But for once I felt free

/\/\/\/\/\

I looked down at the sorrel and rain

She had beautiful kits

But their hearts rested in pain

He began to cry and just sits

/\/\/\/\/\

"My brother, good-bye

I'll see you one day

You had to leave and I know why

But how I wish you could stay!"

/\/\/\/\/\

The rain screeched to the sky

I looked at him and cried

"Good-bye Sorreltail and Rainwhisker, I'm so sorry I had to die"

I murmured and left with my last good-bye

/\/\/\/\/\

**I think this is the longest one I've written so far! I love Sootfur if you couldn't tell. . . . and I think this did him justice! Is it just me, or are you smiling even though you're close to tears? Woo. . . alright, well, I'm going to leave you alone with**

**THIS BUTTON!**

**Go ahead. . . click it and type. . . . you know you want to. . . . . . . **

**It's simple! Just click**

**This Button!**

**And review!**


	23. Dead or Alive

**-Dead or Alive-**

**Cinderpelt**

Fear

Life

Hope

Death

I focus on the task and forget all the rest

/\/\/\/\/\

She yowls is pain

What I'm about to do to keep them sake is insane

/\/\/\/\/\

To save her life

I jump into the fight

/\/\/\/\/\

She is giving birth

While ThunderClan blood stains the earth

/\/\/\/\/\

A huge black and white beast

Attacking my home for a bloody feast

/\/\/\/\/\

She cries and screams

I'll be in her dreams

/\/\/\/\/\

With one last breath

I turn to face death

/\/\/\/\/\

I hiss and claw

It swipes and I fall

/\/\/\/\/\

Leafpool, believe and hold on

I know you will have the strength to pull on and see another dawn

/\/\/\/\/\

Please, no one mourn me

I'm in a place, safe and sound, though I'm blind

/\/\/\/\/\

Because I died

I had the chance at a new life

/\/\/\/\/\

**So, I had a lot of requests for this brave girl, so I hope I did well. I like it and I think it honestly made my top five favorite poems I've written so far. Please, if you want more of these, review and let me know what you think!**


	24. My Oath

**-My Oath-**

**Oakheart**

/\/\/\/\

As I lie in a pool of blood

I think of you

And how we use to sneak out after the sun

/\/\/\/\

You made me feel something that made me wonder

If you loved me from the start

But Bluestar, hear me because you'll always be my thunder

/\/\/\/\

Your love flows through my veins

And I swear when you gave them to me

I felt all your pains

/\/\/\/\

Though I never said your name, I told them about you

I told them stories of an amazing leader

Who had a love stronger than anything I had ever seen or knew

/\/\/\/\

When I see your sweet face

It reminds me of everything

And of that happy place

/\/\/\/\

But it wasn't meant to be

I always wanted you, but I couldn't

But still, you made me see

/\/\/\/\

Even when I felt as if it were the end

And I couldn't take it anymore

I always thought of you and it made me strong again

/\/\/\/\

I will see you soon my shining blue star

And when you feel all alone

Please know I'm never far

/\/\/\/\

**I realized I hadn't made one for Bluestar's forbidden love, so I wrote this. I tried to make it happier than the others and I wanted it to be sort of like Oakheart was saying this to Bluestar. Did I accomplish it? Let me know what you think!**


	25. Pure Blood Half Clan

**-Pure Blood Half Clan-**

**Stonefur**

Of all the times I had felt fear

This was the most frightful time, for a spiteful was all I could hear

I look at me sister, my brave Mistyfoot

I pray to her she knows my love for her stays grounded like a root

He laughs again and orders the word 'Kill!'

But one thing I swear that I never will

Instead of going for the kit

I try for him, but fail and get thrown in the pit

He comes close and I will never forget

His strong stride and dark silhouette

StarClan be with me

And don't let those kits and my sister see

My death and I hope it is quick

The thought of it being slow makes me sick

Please StarClan, be with me as I fall

And let them know I love them all

They follow him

Their world is dim

They don't see

Everything he was or could be

The tiger is death

And he will not rest

Until he is done slaying

And we are on the ground decaying

His claws are sharp as they pierce

His fangs are bared and his eyes are fierce

He kills me because of where I come from

A half clan cat with blood that shouldn't have come

I don't have his anger or attitude

The blood I shed is good

So as I bleed

And fall into the reed

I look at him

And know he shall never win

I am only half clan

But I know who I am, who I fight for and where I stand

He doesn't know what it feels like to be right

Blood is the only thing within his evil sight


	26. Life Long Hurt

**Shiningstarwhiteback asked me to make a poem that made Tigerstar look kind, so this is it. Tell me if I succeed!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**-Life Long Hurt-**

**Tigerstar**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was a kit

Same as the rest

My life wasn't perfect, I admit

But all I wanted to do was past my test

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was mischievous and cunning

And I didn't always do what I was told

Sometimes I had the other kits running

But I didn't know my life was planned out and sold

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Then you gave me the clawed thistle for my mentor

And I was changed

And my heart grew cold and sore

I grew distant from the clan, almost estranged

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It isn't my fault that I grew cold

Or that my heart felt like ice

I only did what I was told

The most pleasurable thing was taking the life of mice

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I blame you

For the way I am

He was evil and blood thirsty, but that you knew

You don't know how many times I would have ran

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I felt tortured and scared

And all alone

He was cruel and unfair

And his crimes stayed unknown

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Bluestar, this is it

And I have every right

You ruined my life when my world was already dim

You lying dead is already in sight

/\/\/\/\/\/\

But you don't understand how I feel

It isn't my choice

Killing is the only thing that makes me feel real

And even when I tried to tell you about him, you ignored my voice

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Deputy, sure, whatever helps you sleep

You think that can change what you did to me

But I know that for nights you would stay up and weep

But only if you could see

/\/\/\/\/\/\

You were my friend

And my hope

My fathers' absence, you helped mend

And back then, you would help me cope

/\/\/\/\/\/\

But now, in my wake

I stare at you

I want to go back for old time sake

Bluestar, if you only knew

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I love my golden flower, it is true

And I am proud of our kits

But I know she will never be you

Deep down in the pits

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I want to cry

But hold it back

You are nothing but a lie

And I have all the strength you lack

/\/\/\/\/\/\

StarClan forgive me for what I'm about to do

I don't want to kill her

I want to say I'm done; I'm through

But she gave me the mentor who turned me into a killer!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I close my eyes

And listen for a sound

Then I hear him ad it was no surprise

I can hear his paw steps trampling on the ground

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire came

And for now

Things will stay the same

And I will secretly bow

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire never gave up

Even when all odds were against him

But sadly, I haven't finished or done enough

So I hope for the thunders' sake, he can win

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	27. No More

**-No More-**

Frostfur

I gave it my all

My last breath

But we all need to learn

When to accept death

So when it comes

It isn't a wall

Learn when to stand

So it isn't a hard fall

I sit here now

Listening to that sound

As monsters roar

I await to be found

I close my eyes

And to the stars a pray

My world is crumbling

And I want to join them today

So when the time comes

I will join my fallen family with an open heart

Because in something so great

I played a part

**I like Frostfur. She isn't my favorite, but I like her and wanted to honor her, so here it is!**


	28. He Did His Best

**-He Did His Best-**

**Crookedstar**

I can't blame my father, for he did the best he could

And took the time to show me all the things no one would

I slipped and fell and even though he couldn't catch me

When mother turned, he smiled because he could see

My face was broken and my heart too

But I could still do all the things my brother could do

Mother turned her back and cursed me with a name

But to Father, I was still the same

He stayed by me until the end

Standing with me like a true parent and friend

He didn't want to change my name, for I was still strong

But to all the others, I was simply wrong

I asked him if I did something bad

And he looked at me, his eyes all sad

He said, "Son no, StarClan just made the wrong choice"

I tried to speak, but had a choked voice

"Crookedpaw, listen to me

When you fell, something changed and they lost sight of what you could be

They are lost right now

And please don't ask how

But I swear to you, one day you will rise

And in stupidity, tears will fall from their eyes

They will see all you are worth

You were a leader the second at birth

Yet they will know what they did was wrong

But you can rejoice within a birds' song

Crookedpaw, you are good

And will grow to all you should

So hold your head high and be proud

But remember, some will still try to weigh you down"

My dear father whispered to me one day

And "Thank you" was all I could say

He looked at me with caring eyes

And on that day, we said our good-byes

**Okay, so first off, I haven't read Crookedstar's Promise, but I do know his father didn't want to change his name from Stormkit to Crookedkit while his mother did. I wanted to build on that and I came up with this! If you don't like it, tell me, but you know what? I'm proud of it! Thank you!**

**Reviews are much loved!**


	29. Bridled Fate

_Hey everyone, it's Sunmist. I am alive and I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been a bit chaotic and I lost my knack for writing for a bit, but I'm back with a series of poems. If you're a past reviewer and are reading this right now, thanks so much for staying with me! Now, without further a-do, I give you a pretty frequent requested cat~_

Bridleface

**-Bridled Fate-**

The sunlight dancing

On the open forest floor

Surrounded by the beauty of greenleaf

I couldn't ask for more

My kits are growing older

And all the stronger too

I think of them as I walk

Blazing eyes watching, I'd no clue

Then the pain shot through me

Claws burned and seared

It all went black

And I was faced with fear

I could hear his mocking cackle

The laugh edged with pride

The ruthless tiger had no guilt

Of slashing and making me die

Now up here in StarClan

Watching my Fern and Ash run

Savage jaws snap behind

Flashing in the sun

I yowl "Run my loves run

Don't let them catch you now!

You're so close to Sandstorm."

But the snapping was so loud

I saw them go safely

Sandstorm went too

Then Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Graystripe

It would be Fireheart's turn soon

I watched and I waited

And I saw my leader die

Bluestar stood in StarClan

Oakheart by her side

Today I look at ThunderClan

Cloudtail, Ashfur and Ferncloud

Growing older and falling in love

I couldn't be more proud


	30. Silent Death

Snowkit

_**Silent Death**_

I was a kit just like the rest

I laughed, I'd play, I slept in a nest

And no matter what I tried my best

/\/\/\

I tried to be happy

To smile and be me

How was I suppose to know being deaf meant I wasn't really free?

/\/\/\

I didn't know about the huge sky

Where the big mean hawk came and made you cry

Where it took me away and made me die

/\/\/\

Speckletail I'm sorry for going away

I wish StarClan had let me stay

But when I came here they said we'd meet again one day

/\/\/\

Speckletail I watch you so please don't be sad

I know that it made you mad

But I promise it wasn't that bad

/\/\/\

When the big mean bird took me away

I heard a voice say it was okay

And that I didn't have to stay

/\/\/\

My name is Snowkit and now I will wait

I'll be here when Mommy ends up with fate

Then we can be together away from the hawks and hate

/\/\/\


	31. Underwater Flame

Flametail

**-Underwater Flame-**

Down...

Deeper...

Farther...

I can't see the shore

I cannot see the sky

I don't see the moon anymore

I know I'm about to die

And then a weight tries to pull

As my world grows dim and dull

I can see his fur

I know he's here to try

Then he let's go in a blur

And I go to a fate I can't defy

But that wasn't the end

Even with my death

I can still remember when

The Ivy prepared to kill my after death

But the heart of the tiger saved me

With his help I was shown mercy

Now I sit on the clouds

After that situation

Listening to all the sounds

Listening to the conversations

I can see my lovely dawn

Standing there so sad

I know she'd like to run

From all the things that hurt her and make her mad

She has no idea how I died

She has no idea that the jay really tried

I wish I could help her

To make her see

That through the pain I had to endure

The jay tried to save me

I wish I could tell them it was okay

And that they'll see me again one day

That StarClan hasn't left them alone

For the final battle is near

I won't leave them on their own

When the war is here

**Alright people, I want to thank you for reviewing. It means so much, but I have a quick request: If your have a request for a cat, please message me OR leave in your review on HOW they died. It saves me a lot of trouble.** **Thank you!**

**~Sunmist**


	32. Blind Burden

**-Blind Burden-**

**Longtail**

I felt as if I were already dead

The rabbit made my life black and my eyes red

/\/\/\/\/\

I had fought for it all, to have a life

But it was painful and it wasn't right

/\/\/\/\/\

They all thought I loved her

The sharp-tongued Mousefur

/\/\/\/\/\

But I just cared

She made me believe I didn't have to be feared

/\/\/\/\/\

So my faith fell and I was blind

It felt as if I was about to unwind

/\/\/\/\/\

So when the tree fell

I bid them all well

/\/\/\/\/\

And with open paws, accepted fate

Though she blames herself, she hadn't been too late

/\/\/\/\/\

I had given up long before

I was tired of living in a world of gore

/\/\/\/\/\

I can't say I miss that life

Because in my heart, I hadn't really been alive

/\/\/\/\/\


	33. He's Not the One

-Only Two-

Tigerstar

Dear Sasha, this is what I need to say

To let you know you're not okay

The life I live is only a lie

Raising kits? I'd rather die

They squirm and yowl and throw their fits

The only thing I want to do is hiss

They drive me insane and they are of no use

The way I screech resembles Twoleg abuse

Sasha, I'm telling you this so you will know

And won't be surprised when you wake and I go

For in my life I have but two loves

All time power and the golden flower from above

**I would like to thank every one who has stayed with me and reviews. They really make my day. Even the Guest reviews. I write because I love it, not looking for a reward, but you all give me more reason to keep writing. Thank you all.**


	34. Broken Secret

**A special thanks to Skystar5 for the idea for Graypool.**

**-Broken Secrets-**

**Graypool**

The striped claws

Holds him still

As he stares

With eyes that could kill

As I fall

I pray they know

With every day that passed

My love for them would grow

I took them in

The mist and the stone

After the wish from the oak

His eyes showing secrets unknown

I can feel myself slowly fading

As the dark comes too close

I remember those two scrawny kits

And how calling them mine made me boast

My last pray to StarClan

Before I slip away

Is that the secret will die with me

And things will stay the same


	35. Forever Code

-Forever Code-

Poppydawn

The brown furred

Bushy tailed prey

As I thought of it I purred

But they didn't come back

Instead they ate

And they will come back with their life in tact

While I die

Of green cough and starvation

I hope they can live with their guilt and lie

But as for me

I lose my life

And the last thing I feel is the simple bite of a flea

It is distant

But I can feel it, and even though it is a flea

I show no resistance

StarClan, please, let him pay

The Dark one deserves it, he convinced him

While the Long one hated his way

I know the Long one will regret

What he did

But as for the Dark one, he will just sit

I hope he suffers

The way I did

The Dark one shall go through life without love and forever be covered in burrs

Take me now

And behind me I will leave

A life that is painful and foul

But please, don't punish the Long one

He carried his guilt

And as I lie dying, I hear a birds' song

Now, I walk on the stars

And look down

While the Long one cries, the Dark one shall rot behind dark bars

I look at the Long one, and see him so sad

I wield him to forgive

Because he carries the burden of my death in every movement of his pad

I close my eyes

And feel at peace

He granted my wish and I feel weight lifted as he broke the ties

**Sorry it has taken me so long to upload something.**

**This is a very, VERY old poem I wrote when I first started out. Poppydawn died in Code of the Clans.**


	36. Trapped

_**~Trapped~**_

**Fallen Leaves**

Born in the sun

Beside the wild flowers

Washed by my mother

Watching newleaf showers

x

They watched and they waited

And I grew big and tall

As I prepared for my last day

My emotions hidden behind a wall

x

I knew it was dangerous

I knew I could perish

But I wanted it over with

I wanted to finish

x

I never knew

That day would be my last

So many had done it

It was such a normal task

x

But I went in

And those tunnels were filled

I never saw the sun again

In the water I was killed

x

My mother and father

My home and my tribe

It all was demolished

With my last stride

x

I spent my days wandering

A spirit from the past

Trying not to forget what happened

Trying to make the memories last

x

The moons passed slowly

Or at least that what I assume

For I could not see the sky

Deep within my tomb

x

But then the jay and lion and heather

Came for all those young

And my time spent wandering was not in vain

As I beat what had been wrong

x

I know my story is not so grand

And I know it seems so sad

But listen here as I tell you this

Down here it's not too bad


	37. Down

_**~Down~**_

**Smokepaw**

The snow was cold

And my whiskers froze

As the stones gave way

And I feel far below

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I could hear the screams

I could feel the air

As I tumbled down

Wailing in fear

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fall was short

Though it felt like forever

Until my body lay broken

My life now severed

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'll never know

How long I laid

Before StarClan summoned me

Releasing me from pain


End file.
